


What If

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x03, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: What if Fallon wasn't engaged during the pillow wall conversation? What if she had let herself feel just a little bit more?
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened but well... here it is.

_“For some crazy reason, I still want her approval.”_ Liam paused. _“It’s pretty stupid, right?”_ He asked while looking down, avoiding any kind of eye contact between them.

 _“It’s not stupid at all,”_ she replied, wishing that deep down she didn’t feel the exact same thing regarding her own mother.

Fallon was still staring at him when he looked up, their bright blue eyes meeting in a fierce and intense gaze as he offered her a shy but tender smirk. It was supposed to be just a sign of affection, like the many others he had been giving her ever since they met but something inside of her felt different that night.

Suddenly, it seemed as Fallon was back to her teenage years, feeling all kinds of butterflies in her stomach as she offered Liam a comforting smile in return. She had been so busy with her own agenda that she hadn’t even realized how little she knew about that man lying right beside her. Somehow, in her own messed up way, she wanted to be there for him like he had been for her so many times. She wanted to show him that she actually cared about what he had to say even though she had treated him with nothing but indifference when all he did was help her.

Fallon couldn’t even remember the last time a man had made her feel like that but those emotions kept crawling up her body, bringing her a mix of excitement and discomfort the longer she stared at him. She didn’t know what to say and she most certainly did not know how to act but before her brain could process what was happening, her heart took action, bypassing every logical and reasonable thought she could possibly have.

She could feel Liam’s eyes on her when she placed her hand on the pillow, palm flat against the soft fabric as she slowly slid it down the mattress. If someone were to ask her what exactly she was feeling, she would most likely say that she didn’t know, because she didn’t. What she _did_ know, however, was that for once in her life, she needed to allow her heart to win the battle against her brain.

None of them knew how long they spent staring at each other, not a word spoken after such an emotional conversation. It could have been seconds but it could have been hours of looks being exchanged as they tried to understand the weird sensation that was quickly building up inside of them. Liam was so entranced by her that he barely noticed Fallon shifting closer to him and was caught in utter surprise when her lips crashed against his.

A wave of emotions rushed through their bodies as their lips moved against each other in the long-awaited kiss. It only took Liam a couple of seconds to grant her access and he could swear the moan that escaped her lips when he tangled his tongue around hers was the hottest thing he had ever heard. His hand flew to her waist, his fingers gripping her skin tightly through the black nightgown while their lips moved together in such perfect sync it made him wonder why it had taken so long for them to find each other.

“Fallon, no,” Liam stopped, breaking the kiss when he remembered the exact reason why they hadn’t done that sooner. “We can’t,” he whispered as he gently pushed her away from him.

“We broke up,” Fallon replied nonchalantly, leaning forward to bury her head in the crook of his neck. “Last night, in fact,” she spoke while scattering light kisses all over his skin.

“It’s still wrong, Fallon,” his tone was soft but serious.

They were way too close to each other and while it was clear how badly they both wanted it to happen, it still didn’t feel right, at least not to Liam. His hand had involuntarily travelled up her body and was currently on the back of her neck while Fallon’s roamed up and down the right side of his body, slipping it under his white tank top as she continued to kiss him.

“Are you going to say you don’t want it?” Fallon questioned, raising her head so she could look at him. “Because I believe your body is saying quite the opposite,” she let her free hand wander between their bodies before she cupped him through his sweatpants.

“Fallon, stop,” Liam took a deep breath, gathering all of the strength he needed to stop her from touching him. “I’m sorry but we can’t do this. Not like this,” he removed her hand from his undeniable bulge and placed it back on the mattress.

“Okay,” she groaned, pulling her hand off his body abruptly as if she had just been burned by his skin. “That’s fine,” turning around, she laid on her left side and adjusted herself under the covers.

“Fallon,” he called out softly, realizing he might had upsetted her even though it hadn’t been his intention when he pushed her away.

After everything they had just shared and all the memories they had just told each other, he didn’t want her to just turn her back to him. It had started as an honest and heartwarming conversation between friends, if they could even consider themselves that. Both looking up at the ceiling with a pillow wall between them until he started talking about his father.

“Goodnight, Liam,” she murmured, fighting hard against the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes as she thought about what had just happened. One minute they were talking and then, in the next one, the pillows between them were being thrown on the floor and their lips were crashing against each other.

“I’m not your rebound, Fallon,” he spoke after a couple of minutes, breaking the awkward silence between them. “I’m sorry but I’m _not_ your plan B,”

“You’re not,” she whispered.

“It’s definitely what it looks like if you two broke up last night,” he countered.

“He said he didn’t want to deal with this anymore,” Fallon brought her hands to her chest.

“With what? Us?” Liam frowned. “I thought he didn’t care about this fake marriage,”

“Turns out he doesn’t care about this fake marriage or CA or even me for all that matters,” she told him. “He said he’s tired of this whole mess I’ve made and that he wants nothing to do with it,”

“Then why did even he propose to you?” He was only getting more confused.

“I don’t know, Liam...” Fallon shrugged. “We’ve been together for years so maybe I was his comfort zone. Maybe the girl he thought he loved or even the girl he could fuck whenever he drove me somewhere,”

“Fallon,” Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and she jumped at the touch. He didn’t have to be a genius to notice the pain she was feeling just by listening to her choice of words. “Look at me,” he requested. “We were having a nice conversation, Fallon. Please, don’t hide. Don’t pull that wall back up,” his tone was so soft and sincere it made her _want_ to turn around. His words were so genuine that for the first time in her life, she felt like facing the situation was better than building a concrete wall around her heart.

“You were never a rebound, Liam,” Fallon confessed once she was facing him. “Although he might have realized it before I did,”

“What do you want, Fallon?” Silence. “Is _this_ what you really want?” He gestured between them before gently cupping her cheek. “If it’s not, you can turn around to try to get some sleep but say this is what you want and I will make you mine, Fallon. Right here, right now,” he spoke softly, his blue eyes staring deeply into hers as he searched for the answers he needed the most at that moment.

However, Fallon could only stare back at him after listening to the words he had just spoken. She couldn’t move, she could barely think properly and she definitely couldn’t say a word out loud. Liam had told her he was in love with her a while back so those words shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her, but they surely did. She was certainly in a different place than she was back then but as much as she wanted to say something, the words just wouldn’t come out.

“Okay then,” Liam continued once he realized she wasn’t going to give him an answer but before he could turn around, she grabbed his arm.

“Liam,” she murmured.

“It’s okay to say you don’t want it, Fallon,” he spoke softly. “You’ve said it before, remember?”

“It’s not that...” Fallon mumbled as she tried to understand her own thoughts. “It’s just...” She paused. “I don’t know how. It’s not in me, Liam. I’m sorry,”

“If you can feel it, you can say it. It’s not supposed to be that hard,” Liam mentioned.

“It is for me,” she confessed.

“Then why did you kiss me? If I’m not your rebound then why did you just kiss me, Fallon?” He questioned. “I’m not a toy that you can play with, Fallon. I do have feelings, you know?”

“What if I really _can’t_ say it, Liam?” Fallon raised her tone without even noticing. “What if I _am_ feeling all of this but I can’t say it? Isn’t it enough that I can feel it inside of me?”

“No, Fallon, it’s not enough,” Liam replied. “Because if you can’t say it out loud it means you’re not completely sure about it. It means either you don’t know exactly what you’re feeling or that you’re keeping it to yourself in case you change your mind,” he explained.

“Liam...” Fallon took one of her hands to his cheek, tracing gentle circles over his skin with her thumb.

“Nothing is going to happen unless you’re completely sure about what you want, Fallon,” Liam reached for her hand, lacing their fingers so he could move it away from his face. “I’m sorry but this is just as hard for me as it is for you. He might have ended your engagement poorly but he was right about one thing, Fallon. You can’t keep playing this game with people that care about you because one day they will get tired of it and they will walk away... for good,”

“You’re still here...” She murmured.

“Because I’m trying to help you close this deal for once and for all,” Liam told her. “If we have to play husband and wife for my mother to sign it then so be it. We’ve done it before, we can do it again, but don’t kiss me like that if you’re just going to run and hide when you get scared,”

“I’m sorry,” Fallon replied shortly.

“It’s okay to be confused and not know what you want, Fallon. It just means you’re human,” he continued. “But there are two things you should never forget. The first one is that the people around you are _also_ human and they have feelings just like you do and the second...” He paused, “is that no one really waits forever so take your time, but remember that one day you might wake up only to realize it’s already too late,”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a "what if" so please be kind to me. Feedbacks are welcome, as always :)


End file.
